Thomas and His Friends Get Along
Thomas and His Friends Get Along, later renamed''' Thomas and His Friends Get Along and Other Thomas Adventures', is a US and Canadian VHS/DVD release featuring three first series episodes, six second series episodes and one third series episode narrated by George Carlin. It was distributed by Anchor Bay Entertainment on VHS in 1998 and 2000, TV Static in 1999 and on DVD in 2004. It was later rereleased by Lionsgate in 2009 under the name '''The Runaway Engine'. Description 1998 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb on board for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. Stories narrated by George Carlin. 2000 VHS: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb aboard for these heartwarming tales from the Island of Sodor. 2004/2009 DVD: PEEP! PEEP! Thomas, Sir Topham Hatt, Percy and their friends have learned many lessons about working together. They have selected their favorite stories to create this collection about getting along with each other. See how Bertie learns to trust Thomas. Watch what happens when James speaks rudely to other engines and when Sir Topham Hatt relies on the big engines - with interesting results! Climb aboard for non-stop DVD fun and excitement. Episodes # Old Iron (Vol. 4) # James in a Mess (Vol. 4) # Duck Takes Charge (Vol. 4) # Down the Mine (Vol. 5) # The Runaway (Vol. 5) # Better Late Than Never (Vol. 5) # Tenders and Turntables (Vol. 3) # Percy Proves a Point (Vol. 4) # Trust Thomas (Vol. 6) # Percy and the Signal (Vol. 7) Song (DVD only) * Thomas' Anthem Bonus Features # Character Gallery # Link to the Official Website Trivia * The VHS release won the 1999 Parent's Guide to Children's Media Inc. award. * This was the first Thomas VHS to use the 1998 on-screen Anchor Bay Entertainment logo on the tape, although it still retains the Video Treasures tracking control and FBI warning screens. * This is the last VHS release captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. * This is the only DVD release captioned by The Transcription Company. * The end credits on this release are from Thomas Gets Bumped and Other Stories as it has the end still shot from Thomas, Percy and the Mail Train. * The VUDU digital US release and the rare K-Mart exclusive VHS open with the Old Iron title card, albeit with George Carlin's credit in poor quality. * The front of the 2000 VHS and DVD cover is a mirrored photo of Thomas and Percy from A Close Shave. * The KMart exclusive release from 2000 has each episode begin with the original UK intro and end with an outro similar to the Cartoon Network airings in the UK. Goofs * On some 1999 tape labels, Britt Allcroft's name is misspelled "Beth Allcroft." * In the picture of Duncan on the 2000 VHS and 2004 DVD, he is wearing his normal face, but his reflection shows him wearing his angry face. * The DVD captions refer to Sir Topham Hatt as "Sir Top-M-Hat" and the Branch Line as a "French Line" during Percy's Victory Song. * Harold's banner in the introduction to the DVD is missing the word 'his' from the title. Sir Topham Hatt even addresses the title without 'his' in the menu narrations. DVD Packs * Totally Thomas Volume 2 Category:US VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHSs Category:VHS Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Videos